


My New Ho(l)me(s)

by 221A_brina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of "A Study in Pink" - John Watson happens on Mike Stamford in the park and Mike brings him to St. Bart's Hospital where he meets his new roommate.





	

Wand’ring ‘round  
Walking, gimping through the park.  
Chance meeting. Old mate from Bart’s-  
He got fat. I got shot. We got coffee.  
What’s the Criterion for catching up? Commiserating?  
Different now.  
Time marched on.  
1 by 1,  
for both.  
“Who’d want me for a flat mate?  
Twice asked in 1 day.  
No coincidence, that.  
Not chance –  
… A chance  
Encounter  
at the counter  
The phone - loaned.  
Thus began the query.  
I’m leery.  
Mike on the stool - acting cool, with a grin  
Molly’s in, coffee’s here  
Lips are thin.  
How about the violin?  
Head spin.  
Potential flat mates?  
Capricious. Pompous.  
Central London?  
Riding crop in the mortuary?  
Presumptuous.  
Who are you?  
Ponderous.  
Premises presented, and  
process of reasoning.  
The conclusion leads  
to my new Ho(l)me(s)  
at 221B Baker Street.  
As I stand aghast, shifting, Mike assures me,  
“Yep… he’s always like this.”


End file.
